In These Dreams of Mine
by Tsuki-no-oni
Summary: One-Shot! Kagome thinks that she's the reason Inuyasha is dead, and it's driving her crazy! humorous, turns out differently than you think. Akina & Tsuki fic.


Tsuki: yeah, it's 2:35 in the morning on my birthday and Akina spent the night. We just tuned out of Adult Swim with some really great Inu eps, and now we have a little one-shot for you!

Akina: …we promised stories, and camp came too quickly. T.T

Tsuki: .;; shoves Akina into closet okay! So here you go.

4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l

Kaede sighed. Explaining anything to Inuyasha and Kagome's group of friends was _extremely_ difficult, espeically since they continued to fight with each other instead of listen to her. Honestly, if an adult monk couldn't behave himself for ten minutes, what sort of example did that set for the kids? _…kids named…Inuyasha…_the old preistess thought, hanging her head.

"Listen carefully, all of ye! There is a dangerous demon approaching, ye shall have to battle him. This demon is feared for his special attack—it has the power to place the victim under a spell of endless sleep! Hear that Inuyasha, endless sleep!" she opened one eye wider than the other and glowered specifically towards the immature hanyou.

He twitched at the hag and continued to sulk. "Yeah yeah, sleeping on a feather. No problem."

"_Forever_. For-Ev-Er. Forever." Kaede repeated.

"Feathers. Right. Whatever."

Kaede let out a long sigh. "God help us," she muttered, wishing that she knew what an Asprin was.

Kagome jumped up suddenly. "I sense Shikon Shards!"

The others also jumped up, oddly reminicent of German Pointers. Kaede sighed again and reclused into the shadows. "I shall be awaiting ye all when ye have felled the demon."

When she looked up again, all six of them were gone. Kaede began to hobble outside, since it would probably take her until after the battle was over to reach them anyway. By the time she got there, she would most likely only be able to shout 'Inuyasha!'. (And Kagome already has that part covered.)

4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l

It was a standard demon, large and stupid. To match this combination of fine attributes, Inuyasha immediately whipped out his sword and began to insult the hell out of the oni.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as the demon growled, taking offense at the little red hanyou bopping about in front of him. She stepped forward slightly and clutched her bow, freezing entirely and leaving the battle entirely up to Inuyasha himself.

Inuyasha jumped into the air and shouted "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!". He then landed on top of the demon's head and did a little dance.

Sango and Miroku watched this from behind Kagome, their jaws on the ground. Shippo simply hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and joined her in limbo.

4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l

Kaede could hear the confused and slow growls of the fearsome demon long before she reached the scene. In fact, she was only about ten feet from her little hut thingy. Inuyasha had done such a wonderful job of pissing off this oni however, that the battle could be heard from the other side of the village.

"God help us," she repeated. "Forever, Inuyasha. FOREVER!"

4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l

Inuyasha realized that he was still standing on top of the demon. It hadn't disentigrated with his attack. He then realized that he had been dancing, allowing his happy side to show. Stuffing that side of himself back into the closet and kicking it a few times, he pulled out the Tetsigah.

Doom-Demon wasn't paying attention to the idiot hanyou, however.

"Preeettttyyy…" he crooned, kneeling and picking up Kagome in one slimy hand.

Kagome squealed and regained the ability to move, grabbing an arrow and stabbing his hand a few times.

"Owwiiieee…pretty hurt! Bad pretty. Pretty go sleep-sleepy," the demon said, putting Kagome back down.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha exclaimed, launching himself off of Doom-Demon's head.

The happy sleepy spell hit Inuyasha instead of Kagome, which caused our favorite hanyou to sort of…well, die. The cheery thing is, he sort of dropped right in front of Kagome!

The futureistic miko screamed her lungs out, dropping to her knees and punching Inuyasha a few times to make sure he was really dead.

"Pretty loud! Bad pretty!"

Miroku sighed from behind the insane Kagome. "I've had enough of this. KA-ZAN-A!" he exclaimed, sucking idiot Doom-Demon into his hand. Miroku fell over.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, running over to him and thinking he was all nasty and dead like Inuyasha. Sango's eyes widened and she smacked the monk across the face about two seconds later.

"Just testing!" Miroku exclaimed, rubbing the handprint.

"Hey you guys—Inuyasha is dead!" Shippou exclaimed, bounding over to them.

"Really?" Sango asked, wandering over to the hanyou.

"…he's snoring." Miroku muttered.

"Thank God!" Kagome cried, doing a little happy dance. "I thought I would have to mope for the next ten episodes!"

4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l

Kaede realized that she was at the battle scene.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.

"You're too late," one of the old villagers told her. He was wearing a baseball cap and pushing a street sweeper broom up and down the clearing where they had destroyed Doom Demon. "They all went home hours ago. Something about a dead hanyou."

Kaede turned in the opposite direction. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed again, setting off towards her hut thingy once more.

4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l

Kagome dyed her school uniform black for Inuyasha's funeral. It was a sort of country event, lots of people were there. Kikyo turned up to kill whoever had gotten to the hanyou before her, Sess turned up to gloat and let Rin run rampant, Naraku appeared to cackle in the shadows, and Kaede came to exclaim "Inuyasha!" one last time.

Kagome sniffled, her face on Kouga's furry shoulder. "He thought that the attack was feathers! Inuyasha was always so slow. It's not fair…"

Kouga, who happened to hate and envy Inuyasha with a firey passion, simply beamed in every direction. While Kagome was sobbing he waved cheerily to Sess and Naraku, grinning his face off. When Sesshoumaru seemed to notice Kouga, he grinned some more and pointed at Kagome, making a 'can you believe this?!' face of joy. Sess blinked and snapped at Rin to shut up.

"And it's my fault he's dead! He was protecting me!" Kagome wailed, still sniffling. "If only I wasn't so perpetually useless!"

Kouga tutted. "You're a wonderful girl Kagome. It's Inuyasha that was useless. You just couldn't work together."

This, totally lacking of any sort of compassion or comfort and thus forgoing the entire desired effect, made Kagome hiccup and bury her head in her own hands. Kouga pouted for a moment.

"Hey Kagome, forget about Inuyasha. Do you think my fur shoulderpads make me look sexy?"

Kagome looked up at him with waterlogged eyes, not really believing what she was hearing. Then she bitch-smacked Kouga across the face and left to find her friends.

"You know, we probably could have tried to…oh, I don't know, comb his hair before we burried him," Sango was commenting to Miroku. "Inuyasha's decomposing corpse will forever have huge silver knots in the back of his head."

Kagome hiccuped and left to find Kaede before she even joined that conversation.

Kaede was still standing at the side of the coffin, saying "Inuyasha!" repeatedly, with different tone inflections each time. She looked up when Kagome approached. "Oh, Kagome! You'll never guess how fun it is to say Inuyasha's name bunches of times in funny voices!"

Kagome stared at Kaede for a moment. "You pull that Shippou voice pretty well, Kaede."

"Huh? Kagome, this is my normal voice," Kaede said, blinking her singular eye.

Kagome shook her head. "I could have sworn…"

"Ye need to calm down lass. Maybe a trip to your own home will help you."

Kagome nodded and wandered off towards the well.

4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l

"Mom, Gramps, Souta, I'm home," she called.

When there was no answer, Kagome decided to take a bath. While she was trying to pile bubbles on top of her head, she heard a voice in the house.

"Kagome?!"

"Yeah?" she called, wondering why the voice didn't seem to match any of her family.

"You take so much time! We have to get going!"

Kagome nearly screamed as Inuyasha walked into the bathroom.

"You're dead!" she cried.

"No way am I leaving, baka. We have shards to get, come on!"

"I'm dreaming," Kagome muttered.

"If you were dreaming, would I be dressed like this?"

Inuyasha walked fully into the room wearing a modern tux, all done up the right way as if he had been born in Kagome's time. He handed her a dozen roses, as if it were perfectly normal for him to visit her while she was in the bathtub.

"These are for you," he said charmingly.

"…um…wow, thanks. What did I do to deserve these? I'm the reason you're dead!"

"You haven't done anything, but I wanted to give them to you anyway. There's just one thing Kagome. You have to wake up now."

4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l

Kagome sat bolt upright. She was shocked to see that she was in her sleeping bag, arranged around the campfire in the fuedal era with her friends. Quickly, she scanned the area for a certain hanyou.

"Sango!" she exclaimed, poking her friend. "Sango, where's Inuyasha?!"

Sango murmured something incoherently and rolled over. "Kagome, he's been dead for weeks. You have to stop daydreaming all the time."

"But the funeral was just two days ago! I swear, I'm still wearing those clothes!"

Sango opened one eye. "Kagome, you're in your pajamas. Go back to sleep, we'll talk more in the morning."

"But…" Kagome sighed and went back to sleep.

In her dreamworld, she found herself sitting in a little italian café, sipping on some sort of mocha drink and wearing a little sundress. She looked across the mesh little table to see Inuyasha sitting there, this time dressed in his fuedal clothes.

"Gah! I'm dreaming!" Kagome exclaimed.

"If you were dreaming, would we be here?" he asked. "Feh, stupid wench. I can't take you anywhere without you doing something strange."

"You…said…feh. I can't be dreaming. My imagination never lets you say feh in my dreams."

Inuyasha scowled. "Here," he said, handing her his hakama. Kagome blinked and stared at it.

"…why am I taking this?"

"You looked cold," he told her. "Just one last thing Kagome,"

"Don't go Inuyasha!"

"You have to wake up,"

4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l

(Tsuki: it's now 3:29. We sure love you guys.)

Kagome sat straight up in her own bed. "No, Inuyasha, don't go!" she exclaimed.

Feeling like sobbing some more, she cuddled back into her pillows and sniffled. That was when she noticed what she was wearing. "It couldn't have been a dream!" she exclaimed, jumping out of bed. "Inuyasha's alive somewhere!"

She raced outside to the well and ran all the way to Kaede's village, shouting for Sango to wake up. The demon slayer appeared outside of a hut thingy, her hair a large puft on the side of her head and one eye sort of still closed.

"Kagome, this had better be good," she growled.

"Inuyasha's alive! Look, I was having this dream and he gave me his coat, and I woke up wearing it!"

Sango stared blankly at her for a moment. "Kagome, that's a blanket. I'm so sleepy, I'm not even going to begin to tell you how angry I am. Go away and sleep somewhere."

Kagome didn't hear the rest of what she said. She was too busy staring at the blue and purple flowered blanket, stuttering and trying to figure out what was going on.

_I'm going crazy. _

This seemed to be a logical explaination. Yes, it worked quite well. Kagome nodded to herself and turned to head back to her own house. She could just not go to sleep any more.

As she walked towards the well, it seemed to her that the trees were looking funny. Kagome paused for a moment. _Where am I?_ she turned in a circle, trying to figure it out. She caught a glimpse of the full moon in the sky before turning back towards the well. Instead of the winding little pathway that should have been there, there was a field of flowers.

_I really am crazy. I should just scream for Sango and let her kill me, and then…well, I'll be dead too. I'll be dead too! I can end this madness, because I'll see weither or not Inuyasha is really dead!_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, his voice distant.

"Inuyasha! Where are you?!" Kagome called back.

"Kagome, I'm right here. I've never left you," he told her. Kagome spun around to find him giving her a glare.

"I don't know what's going on, Inuyasha. I'm sure that you're dead."

"Things are going to get better Kagome, I promise. You just have to wake up."

"What? No! No no no no no no no no! Don't say that! Inu—"

4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l

"—Yasha! Don't go!" Kagome screamed, sitting straight up. This time however, she wasn't sleeping anywhere. She was on the pathway she had been earlier before she set of towards the well.

Looking around and uncertainly deciding just to spend the night in Kaede's hut, she walked back towards the village.

Shippou came of the hut nearest to her looking like he was sleepwalking.

"…Ship…pou?" Kagome called, confused. Wouldn't the little kitsune be with Sango?

"Kagome," Shippou said, walking towards her with a dead look in his eyes. "You killed Inuyasha,"

"What? No! It was an accident! You were there, you saw!"

Miroku popped up behind Shippou, the same look on his face. "Kagome," he said in the same tone as Shippou, "you killed Inuyasha,"

"No! No I didn't! AAAHHHH!" she cried, falling flat on her butt. Sango and Kaede popped up above her, along with Sesshoumaru and Naraku and countless other people.

"Kagome," they all said as one. "You killed Inuyasha,"

Kagome put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes and screamed until she was sure that she couldn't scream any more.

4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l

When she opened her eyes she was sitting in her desk at school.

"I'm completely crazy," she muttered. She was alone in the classroom anyway, no one would hear her talking to herself. "I know what to do. I have to go home."

When she got up to leave, she discovered that her entire class was gathered at the back of the classroom. Her friends were staring at her like she was dangerous. Kagome didn't pause to think about them or why they were there, she just turned and left.

When she reached her house, she scrambled around to find some paper and a pen. _I can so do this. I can completely kill myself to figure out what's going on. Kikyo came back, didn't she? I should be able to too if I'm meant to. …but if I killed Inuyasha…_

Kagome hesitated for a moment before scribbling out her suicide note. Looking around for the impliment of her destruction, she caught sight of a strange reflection in the kitchen window.

"…Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, I don't know if you can hear me or not. I'm not going to leave you, baka."

"I can hear you Inuyasha,"

"Kagome, you can't leave me either. I know you're okay. You just have to wake up."

"But I can't! I'm going crazy,"

"You can fight this Kagome. Just wake up,"

"But I can't!" she began to cry. "I keep trying to figure out what's going on, and I can't Inuyasha! There's nothing else to do!"

"You can't leave me, baka. I love you too much,"

Kagome gaped at Inuyasha. "You…love me?"

"Yeah, I said it. So you have to wake up now Kagome."

4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, hoping that it wasn't another dream sequence. Amber eyes widened above her.

"Kagome! You're awake!" he exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked sleepily. She discovered that she was wearing Inuyasha's hakama, and that there were roses on the other side of her sleeping bag.

"You've been asleep ever since we fought that stupid sleep demon."

"But…but the spell hit you!"

"It didn't affect me, I'm a demon. You've been asleep for days since then."

Kagome gasped. "How long have I been asleep?"

"KAGOME'S AWAKE!" Shippou called from the door, jumping over and hugging her. "Kagome! I thought you were dead!"

"Feh. Baka, she was asleep." Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms.

"Kagome! How do ye feel?"

"Like…I've…been alseep. How long was I asleep?"

"For two weeks. Inuyasha never left your side." Kaede said, glancing at the hanyou. He didn't make any motion of having heard her, but turned his nose up in the air with another 'feh'.

"And he talked non-stop," Sango said. "Like one of those irritating talking birds,"

"…parrots?" Kagome ventured.

"Damn talking birds," Sango muttered, narrowing her eyes and reaching for her boomerang.

Miroku appeared behind Sango with a devious look on his face. "Lady Kagome, it's lovely to see that you have awakened. Your dreams were pleasant, I trust?"

"Kagome, are we going to go do something now that you're awake?" Shippou exclaimed, hopping up and down like a mexican jumping bean.

"Kagome's strength should be returning to her already. It was her powers that even allowed her to wake. Most humans would have slept forever from such a powerful curse," Kaede explained to the air.

Kagome couldn't figure out which one to answer. "Um…uh…jewel shards! Out there!" she exclaimed, pointing in any direction she felt like. "Sit," she muttered under her breath. The suddenly alert Inuyasha fell over with a thud.

The rest of the group was already gone by the time he stood up again. "What was that for?" he exclaimed.

"I was just getting rid of them," Kagome said inoocently. "Inuyasha…you talked to me the entire time?"

"Feh. You didn't hear any of it, wench. I don't know why you're so excited."

"Inuyasha," Kagome replied, "I did hear you. I heard everything."

He gulped. "E-everything?"

Kagome nodded.

"K-Kagome, …"

Instead of giving him the chance to take back everything that he had said, Kagome leaned over and hugged him. "I won't mention it, Inuyasha,"

He was surprised for a minute, and then gradually hugged her back. "I'm glad you're okay, wench."

"Thanks for sticking around,"

"I meant what I said," Inuyasha replied, looking offended that she would suggest he would have left. "If you have your own feelings then that's fine--"

"Shut up, baka. I love you too."

4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l

Tsuki: now it's 10:09 in the morning! Wow, are we good!

Akina: cool. We so wrote nine pages.

Tsuki: it's my birthday! Woooooooooooo-hooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akina: . we watched Adult Swim all night long.

Tsuki: wwwwwwoooooooooooooooooo-hooooooogasp, chokeooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akina: now we'll happily put this ONE-SHOT online and grin at the computer for a few minutes.

Tsuki: ….;;; _silly taco…_

Akina: O.o;;; _why are we thinking this?_

Tsuki: _because Tsuki loves reviews..._


End file.
